The present invention concerns the interface between two busses and pertains specifically to a configurable architecture for virtual socket client to an on-chip bus interface block.
Within an integrated circuit, it is sometimes necessary to provide an interface between a port of a specialized logic block and an on-chip bus. For example the specialized logic block is proprietary to a particular vendor.
It is difficult and time consuming to design an efficient interface between a port of a specialized logic block and an on-chip bus. Further, any variation in the configuration requirements of the interface can require a complete redesign of the interface.
Modifying a specialized logic block may introduce errors and requires extensive internal knowledge and re-verification time. Efficient block re-use needs flexible glue logic to connect blocks with little or no modifications.